Study the effect of weight gain or weight reduction on systemic energy requirements, autonomic function, and adipose tissue metabolism in obese and normal man. Adipose tissue lipolytic rate is measured in vitro to evaluate autonomic activity. Overall thermogenesis is measured by indirect calorimetry following 10% increase in body weight or decreases in body weight from obese to normal or near-normal levels.